X-Roads
by TotalDramaX
Summary: Kinzie and Oleg recruit three teenagers from outside of Steelport who must travel throughout the Anime Universe to protect the newly-independent country from new threats, all while making friends and earning new recruits along the way.


Prologue

**Author's Note: This is pretty much one of the many fanfics in my head that I wanted to come to fruition, but took a while to actually jump start. This is the first Fanfic I'm uploading here and I hope whoever's reading enjoys what I have to offer.**

_The once illustrious city Steelport had become its own sovereign country after the leader of the 3rd Street Saints, known to his teammates and closest allies as "The Boss", was able to destroy and eradicate the Daedalus, the monstrous warship sent in by the Special Tactics Anti-Gang Unit. The goal to effectively drive STAG out of Steelport came at a high price, as not only was Magarac Island left without a monument, but two of the Saints, Shaundi and Viola DeWynter, along with the Mayor of Steelport, became casualties in the demolition of the landmark all at the hands of one of STAG's own officers. The Boss had finally had enough and went on to take out Cyrus Temple, the man responsible for the near destruction of Steelport. After all of that which had transpired, Pierce Washington, key member of the Saints and spokesman for the Saints Flow energy drink and the Planet Saints clothing retail stores, was named the new honorary Mayor of Steelport and has since then overlooked the independent country..._

_"What? No mention of what happened to Killbane? What a load of bulls**t..."_

Jonny K.W. had been listening to a brief history of the Third Street Saints after he woke up and remembered how their intervention had caused a mass multitude of events to happen, such as the demise of Syndicate leader Phillipe Loren by what citizens had described as a "rolling ball of doom", or how Eddie "Killbane" Pryor was unmasked by The Boss at Murderbrawl XXXI and subsequently taken out of commission after attempting to escape Steelport. K.W. had moved to Steelport to follow some of his dreams, like being fully committed to the music industry, as he was an aspiring hard rock and heavy metal musician. The 16-year old had another reason for leaving his hometown of Toronto, Canada, though. He was invited to take part in a special program in Steelport dubbed, "The Saints of Steelport Initiative." As he wad preparing to dress up for his first day in becoming a Saint, Jonny replayed a radio announcement on his phone made by Jane Valderrama, Steelport's resident news anchor, that caused a little bit of controversy in the city.

_"Rebellious, Belligerent, Socially Awkward, and Juvenile Delinquents. Those are some of the words and phrases used to describe the average teenager. Now we can add 'Honorary Saints' to that list, as it was revealed earlier this week by Mayor Pierce Washington that teenagers as young as fourteen would be allowed to carry weaponry and be supplied with Kevlar bulletproof vests with every purchase over at any Planet Saints retail store. While some of Steelport's own citizens view this as foul cry and as an uneeded service to adolescents in our city-state, most of the Saints' supporters, including the group itself, view this as a chance to keep teens invested in the Saints and non-violent gang warfare. This is Jane Valderrama, with your Steelport Law Enforcement News."_

Before he left home, Jonny looked at himself in the mirror of his bedroom and gelled up his brown hair into a fauxhawk hair-do. Before putting on his shirt, he made sure to wear his Kevlar vest just in case of a situation that might've msde him late, like most rock stars that he looked up to. He wore an untucked black short sleeved dress shirt with red stripes around both the collar and shoulder areas, adding dark jeans with a belt and a wallet chain in his right pocket, and custom black, white, and red Ultra sneakers with a black fleur de lis embroidered on the tongue.

Jonny had felt a bit nervous about meeting the director of operations, Kinzie Kensington, as he heard rumors around Steelport that she wasn't exactly, as he would put it "street smart". He thought to himself, "If Kinzie has her way, she'll keep putting out all that boring crap at me, but I gotta pay attention! I mean, sure, The Boss was able to put up with her, but still...it could be worse." Once Jonny finished his train of thought, he hopped up on his Kenshin motorcycle and headed straight for the Burns Hill Plant to meet up with his new mentor.

_Meanwhile, in Ashwood..._

"It's the end of the month, Lily! If you wanna stay here in Ashwood, you're gonna have to pay up, kiddo! Because I could kick your ass out of here so fast you'll-"

Before the landlord could even finish his sentence, he was forced to duck out of the way when he heard gunshots coming from the door he was near. As he looked up, he noticed the wooden frame of the door was riddled with a multitude of bullet holes, when suddenly, the door shot open to reveal a short, teenage female. Her black hair was in pigtails, but the most distinguishing feature about them, was that at each end, they were dyed blood red matching her eyes, making her facial appearance all the more threatening. The outfit she was wearing was another story. She was wearing a white hoodie with a pair of red and black stripes on each sleeve, her wrists baring black spiked wristbands, and underneath it was a shirt with the British flag emblazoned on it, which was torn to reveal her midriff. She also wore a torn red skirt over black leggings and black, white, and red hi-top sneakers. The landlord somehow took notice of the fact that she was bearing a .45 Shephard in the clutches of her right hand and a slver bat with a white fleur de lis on the tip in her left.

"Ms. Malinovy...", the landlord said in both an angry and nervous tone,"...your rent's due today, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't TRY TO KILL ME EVERY F***ING MONTH!"

Lily appeared unfazed by his reaction and quietly pulled out of her jacket pocket a stack of cash. "Please go away before I have to shoot you in the bloody face", said Lily in a light British accent, "I have to go to the Burns Hills Plant and don't want to be late because some moron thought it was a fantastic idea to interrupt me while I was preparing for the day! I moved here from Britain to get some action and thrills, not to be kept waiting by an old geezer such as yourself. Now piss off!"

Lily wasn't lying about her reasons for moving to Steelport. She was one of the lucky three students that hopped aboard the Steelport Initative bandwagon when she realized there wasn't much excitement back in her hometown of Cambridge, Britain. The young 14-year old delinquent wanted to feel the thrill of being part of a street gang, but she never expected said gang to actually secede from the U.S. After receiving a recommendation from the muscle of the Third Street Saimts, Oleg Kirrlov, Lily hopped on the first plane aboard Steelport, taking her belongings with her.

As Lily exited her apartment in Ashwood, she immediately called the nearest taxi and hopped inside it. "Where to young lady?", the taxi driver said, unaware of just who he was dealing with in the first place. "Well...", Lily calmly recollected her thoughts as she pulled out her pistol from her left hood pocket, "...take me to the Burns Hill Plant, and maybe I won't bash your brains. How does that sound, buddy?" The taxi driver would've normally kicked out any person threatning him without paying, but he couldn't considering that Mayor Pierce's new laws forbade people in the transportation businesses from doing so. "Fine ma'am. Just please...please don't kill me."

_Across town in Loren Square..._

Heavy traffic flooded the streets in Loren Square, the downtown part of Steelport named after the late Syndicate leader. One young adult looked for an opening on the road inside his Raycaster sports car. He wore a black beanie with a red stripe going down the middle and a white stripe going around the lower area of the headwear, and medium length brown hair that had apparently been slicked back. He wore a plain white t-shirt underneath a red leather jacket, along with a pair of black jeans and plain black and white Street Walker sneaks.

19-year old Damien Del Mar proceeded to contemplate ramming his vehicle into the other cars in the lane when he said out loud, "Can't this damn traffic go any faster?! I don't have time for this bulls**t!" As Damien started to get impatient, he was interrupted by a camera flash going off near his face. The photographer didn't realize that Damien had gotten out of his car and was going towards him, but soon found himself lifted off the ground by the collar of his shirt. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude! I was just taking your photo, honest!" "What for?", Damien questioned as he was ready to beat the shutterbug to a pulp. "I've gotta get to Burns Hill Plant, I don't wanna knock your teeth out, 'cause you're not worth it. But if you think for one second..." The photographer felt that he needed to tell Del Mar why he took photos in the middle of traffic, when he finally said, "I know you're one of the three picked for the Steelport Saints program over at Burns Hill Plant."

Damien took a few moments to process this info before saying bluntly, "Who told you, and how much did they pay you?" "Listen, Del Mar, that's your name right?", the photographer said nervously, "The info got leaked on the Saints Flow website a few days ago, that's all I know!" Damien proceeded to give the shutterbug a glare that sent chills down his spine. "OK! OK! Fine!", the photographer replied when his confidence was utterly shattered, "Wade Stephenson told me about the whole deal over at Burns Hill and how Kirrlov and Kensington chose you!"

Realizing that what was said turned out to be 100% accurate, Del Mar released his grip on the photog's shirt collar and ran back to his Raycaster. He uttered quietly, "I'm gonna kill that bastard when I see him. I'm gonna see how tough this Stephenson guy really is!" Had he realized that one of his closest friends would spill the beans so easily, he wouldn't have made the move from Chicago to Steelport.

As he drove towards the plant, he looked at his Nocturne sword which appeared to have been used in combat once. Damien thought, "As long I'm prepared, I shouldn't have any issues with the other guys at the plant", as he headed to his destination.

_Meanwhile, at the Burns Hill Power Plant..._

"...which will eventually bring an end to the debate over whether or not Mayor Washington is certifiably insane. This is Jane Valderrama, with your Steelport Political Update."

The staff at the Burns Hill Plant were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Jonny, Lily, and Damien to inform them of their first task, but none of them were as happy as Ashley Takashi, whom Jonny has been freinds with since grade school. Ashley had long black hair reaching down past her shoulders and had three lower lip piercings to her left side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a midriff-baring purple tanktop under a sleeveless white hoodie with the Saints symbol on the left side, and a matching white skirt reaching her kneecaps along with black combat boots. She also took up wearing black fingerless gloves on both hands, and a black arm sleeve on her left arm.

Takashi wanted to surprise her friend Jonny when he showed up, and hadn't told him that she'd be assisting Kinzie and Oleg with the "experiment". As she was listening in to the radio for anything happening in Steelport, a heavy Russian voice called out to her and said, "Ashley, Kinzie and I need your assistance with something urgent out on the helipad. Come immediately and bring Wade with you."

Ashley followed orders and went into the very center of the power plant to find her associate reading from the latest 3rd Street Diatribe, the newspaper created by Mayor Pierce along with the help of The Boss.

"S_aints Flow: The 10 Reasons Why It's The World's Best Energy Drink._ Tsk. Tsk. Pierce, if you're gonna come up with some interesting headlines, don't promote your f****ing drinks when you do it!"

Ashley interrupted her co-worker's reading time when she walked up behind him and said very bluntly, "You know, Kinzie had security cameras installed all over the damn place last week. You might wanna watch what you say about Pierce before he might slam you on the tabloids for defaming his products."

Wade realized how bad pissing off Pierce would be, since the last time he had done something like that earned him a spot as a contestant on Professor Genki's Super Reality Climax, a game show which he loathed, since he wanted to get rid of gang members, not people in hot dog or animal costumes. As he stoid up and put down the newspaper, Ashley remembered how the outfit he was wearing was a little bit frustrating for Kinzie.

Wade wore a black t-shirt under a dark gray jacket with a purple stripe and fleur de lis going down his left shoulder, which to his and Kinzie's dismay, bore a bit of a resemblance to the Deckers' gang jackets. His black jeans had a tear where his left kneecap was, and he wore pure black Hi-Top sneakers. His hair was a very dark shade of brown, and styled into a combination fade-and-spike. The purple pilot goggles on his forehead may have seemed like an unnecessary detail, but it was a keepsake from his father, who supported his move to Steelport, despite his disparaging remarks about it being one hell of a risk to take.

Wade followed Ashley to the elevators which would take them up to the helipad stationed outside of the nuclear plant's roof. As they ascended, Stephenson took the time to tell Ashley about another thing that seemed urgent.

"Ashley, listen. I probably shouldn't be telling you this because of how you'll react, but at this rate, why should I give a damn." Takashi felt a bit frustrated, but at the same time, interested as to what Wade saying. "I, uh, may have used the gateway to get someone from one of the other universes."

"You did what?!", Ashley shouted, as the elevator continued to ascend. Wade was caught completely off-guard by his colleague's reaction, and tried to keep her from unleashing the human equivalent of the Apoca-Fists. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm the f**k down, Ashley! Besides, I may, or may not have kept it a secret for the past couple of weeks."

"A FEW WEEKS?! Do you know what Kinzie and Oleg are gonna do to you if they find out you used the gateway to take someone out of their world?!"

It was at that moment that the elevator doors opened and two people stood before Wade and Ashley. One was a bald, giant, hulking man who wore a purple turtleneck under a white blazer and black pants and dress shoes. The other was a redhead with black glasses and a purple shirt under a blue jacket with the letters "FBI" on the back. She also wore blue jeans, dark sneakers, and just like Ashley, wore fingerless gloves. They were Oleg Kirrlov and Kinzie Kensington, who were able to hear Ashley's shouting, which unfortunately for Wade, emanated from the elevator.

"What did you just say Ashley?", asked Kinzie, who was eagerly awaiting a response from her employee. Ashley decided to push Wade in front of her to avoid any suspicious motives.

Oleg then proceeded to ask Wade, "Did you use the gateway without our permission?", which prompted him to respond, "Yes, but I only did it to make sure it worked 100%, and..."

"...and what?", said Kinzie who wanted to know just what other reason he had. Stephenson continued his response, "...to see if another being from another universe could survive out here?" Kinzie's expression turned from confusion to a blend of interest, anger and shock. "So let me get this straight", said Kinzie through clenched teeth, "you used the gateway me and Oleg created, just for the purpose of looking over someone to see if they'll survive out here in Steelport?"

Wade responded as calmly as he could muster, "That's pretty much what I just told you. Plus, the girl I saved, thank you very much, has been alive for the past few weeks."

Oleg decided to step in and tell Wade, "Mr. Stephenson, as long this female that you described is still alive, Kinzie and I will not hold a grudge against you for tampering with the equipment, understand, comrade?"

"Got it.", replied Wade who then switched the subject to cut off the tension, "Switching gears, what about the three that are supposed to show up here today?"

Ashley put on a smug smile, and said to Wade, "Don't worry about it Wade, they'll be here. You just gotta give it a minute...", as she was about to finish her sentence, she noticed three vehicles moving towards the plant, "...or a few more seconds."

_At the entrance gates of the Burns Hill Plant..._

The first vehicle to make it outside the gates was the taxi that had Lily inside, and it had sped past Jonny, who proceeded to follow it because it had made him lose control of his motorcyle and crash into a nearby Friendly Fire.

As Lily got out of the taxi, she told the driver, "I wouldn't worry about the cash right now, because I left my wallet at home" The driver knew she was lying because he saw her wallet stcking out of her right hood pocket, but he didn't even bother to question Lily if he wanted to avoid being cracked open by the metal baseball bat.

As the taxi drove off, Lily couldn't help but notice how quiet things were...a little too quiet.

"Hey! What the hell's your problem, huh?!"

Jonny had managed to catch up to Lily and was visibly pissed off. The young brit wasn't surprised that the guy she inadvertently sideswiped would've caught up to her. It was almost as if she was expecting him to do so.

Lily spoke up and responded, "Listen here, buddy. If you wanted to get to the plant so bad, you shouldn't have ran into my taxi."

"Hold on a sec. You mean to tell me, that you were also going to Burns Hill Plant?", questioned Jonny, "If so, are you one of the three that were chosen for the..."

"...Saints of Steelport Initiative?", Lily interrupted, "Yeah, I'm a part of it. I didn't get to introduce myself. The name's Lilica Malinovy, but you can call me Lily."

Jonny was a forgiving man and so he said, "Alright. I kinda understand why you have the damn taxi driver go in a f****ing hurry, so I'll introduce myself. My name's Jonny Kortez-Wilson, but I just go by Jonny or Jonny K.W. Whichever you prefer."

Lily then questioned, "What, like Andrew W.K.?" Jonny was annoyed by what Lily had said, but nevertheless, he simply nodded in agreement to the question. Just as they were beginning to converse, a Raycaster pulled up near Jonny and Lily.

Damien hadn't realized that the two other students involved in the initiative would be younger than him, let alone be the last to arrive.

As he exited the vehicle, he asked, "Lemme guess...you two are here because of that supergeek Kinzie Kensington and that overgrown Hulk rip-off Oleg Kirrlov?"

Lily was the first to respond to her new classmate's question, and said, "Pretty much. You've got a lot of nerve calling Oleg a Hulk rip-off. I mean, seriously, you could've called him an Abomination if you wanted to. As for Kinzie, Supergeek is a bit of an understatement."

Damien took that comment as a half-insult and a half-understanding. "...Right. Anyways, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Damien. What are you two called?"

Lily tried to speak up, but before she could say anything, Jonny abruptly stepped in on the conversation. Lily had enough anger to call K.W. out on his choice of actions. "Hey, what in the bloody heck are doing Jonny?", said Lily, looking visibly frustrated with him. Jonny told Lily, "Don't worry about it, Lily. Besides, I owe you an apology for shouting at the top of my damn lungs." Lily forgave Jonny and was happy to oblige.

After Damien was introduced to his teammates, he, Jonny, and Lily turned to see that the entrance gates were now open. They weren't sure who opened it, but they soon found out.

Another teen was hiding , sitting undernearth a tree with her face hidden by her crossed arms. She had light brown hair and appeared to be wearing an orange and red bodysuit that looked tattered and stitched. She was approached by the group, curious to see what surprises were in store for them. "Are you alright?", asked Lily, who was the first to speak up. Before they found out who it was, the trio heard a voice from the very doors leading to the reactor.

"Asuka? Where are you?", shouted Wade as he turned and saw who he was looking for, along with the three recruits. "Oh, there you are, Asuka." Jonny looked confused and told Wade, "Asuka? Is that who this girl is?" He was proven right when Asuka lifted up her head, putting on a smile, and he and the others could _not_ have been more shocked when they realized they had all seen her before. Wade wasted no time breaking the silence and proudly greeted the others.

"Welcome aboard the Saints of Steelport Initiative. Allow me to introduce myself and my friend here. My name is Wade Stephenson, and this is my good pal from Neo Tokyo, Asuka Langley Shikinami."

_**Note 2.0: There wasn't much action in the Prologue since I just wanted to establish the main characters in the story. The antagonists will show up next chapter, and who knows, maybe some gangs will be established.**_

_**Saints Row is copyright to Volition, Inc. and Deep Silver. Evangelion is the sole property of Hideaki Anno. X-Roads and all original characters involved are copyright to me, TotalDramaX. All Rights Reserved**_.


End file.
